


Underwatch

by InerrantErotica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cock Tease, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: In an alternate/future timeline of Overwatch, the futanari assassin Widowmaker has returned to the side of good... where she must endure the constant teasing of her former adversary Tracer.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 37





	Underwatch

As night fell over Busan, the city almost seemed more bright and colorful than it did during the day. Neon signs and bright lights lined all the buildings and skyscrapers as they rose up high into the stars. Former Talon assassin and now Overwatch agent, Amélie LaCroix the Widowmaker… laid prone upon a rooftop, one eye obscured behind a sniper rifle’s scope.

She nestled her cheek comfortably on the buttstock and loaded her sniper rifle with a non-lethal tranq round. Despite her fearsome moniker, Widowmaker had renounced killing unless it was absolutely necessary.

She inhaled deeply, steadying her breath to hone her aim- not that she breathed much. Despite all the healing and rehabilitation of her mind, there was little Overwatch could do for the physiological changes Talon had inflicted upon her. Her skin was still a ghostly blue, her blood cold and the beat of her heart nearly silent. Her spiderlike visor assembled over her face, enhancing her forward vision and granting her a near 360 degree view of her surroundings.

Across the way, a group of diplomats were hard at work hashing out the details of their respective countries' terms and conditions. The woman scanned the adjacent rooms for potential threats. As a former agent of Talon, she knew their tactics intimately… but it was quiet. After all this time, she was almost certain that there was little threat to tonight’s proceeding. Talon had been put on the ropes ever since she was back on the side of the good guys… readeption was a long and slow process but she made sure to pay them back for everything they did to her.

The sniper saw blue flashes in the periphery of her vision, darting across her visor’s ‘eyes’ and bolting closer and closer. Amélie pulled away from her rifle and withdrew her visor, revealing her gorgeous face, full lips, yellow eyes and all.

“Pssst. Whacha’ lookin’ at?” A voice chirped from behind.

Widowmaker was still lying down, languidly prone on the rooftop with one leg cocked, presenting her ass in all its tightly bound glory. The neon signs gave it a particular shimmer upon the glossy violet surface of her suit.

Tracer was enjoying the view, squatting a few feet behind her. A grin pushed her freckled cheeks up.

“Did you finish your sweep?” Widowmaker asked, returning her attention to the task at hand.

“Yupperino!” The girl replied, adjusting her goggles as she leered over the former assassin’s voluptuous body, “The area’s clear as can be.”

“Mmm.” Amélie hummed, “Still… we can’t afford to get careless, ma cherie.”

Lena let out an exasperated sigh from behind her. She jumped upright and let out a big stretch. Then she began to impatiently pace back and forth. It would have been melodramatically fast for anyone else...

“What are you still doing here?” Widowmaker asked with a playful hint of annoyance.

“Two sets of eyes are better than one, doncha’ think?” Tracer replied, putting her hands on her hips and cocking her head to the older woman.

“I can handle this well enough on my own.” Widowmaker replied, “You’d just distract me…”

“Oh?” Tracer waggled her eyebrows… and then disappeared in a flash of blue light. She reappeared in the same moment, only now she was crouched over Widowmaker’s behind, her hands on each cheek and her fingers splayed wide, “Y’mean distract ya like this?”

She gave the woman’s ass some testing squeezes, even a light slap here and there. The way those cheeks jiggled made Lena’s eyes light up. Not to mention how that suit hugged her skin so closely… She grabbed two handfuls of the fabric and tore it apart.

Widowmaker sharply inhaled and looked behind her. She was met with only Tracer’s cheeky grin, “Ain’t you gotta look ahead and focus on the mission, love?”

A smile crept at Amélie’s lips… and she slowly turned her head back to the task at hand. Behind her, Tracer continued to rip the fabric of her suit, exposing not just her voluminous ass but also… something beneath. A pair of balls, tucked in forward so that they were almost completely hidden if it weren’t for the fact that Lena was explicitly looking for them.

She reached into the tear she’d made and grabbed them, pulling free the woman’s heavy pair and letting them rest blatantly on one of her own thighs. Widowmaker didn’t want to admit it openly… but it did bring about quite the sensation of relief.

It was a double edged sword, however, because as soon as Tracer got her nice and aroused… she knew that it would get much more uncomfortable for her in this skin tight suit.

Lena spread those beautiful blue cheeks, exposing the woman’s tight asshole. She ran a single finger around that sensitive ring, teasing it before slipping it inside. The sniper didn’t betray any response except for a certain…. tightening around Tracer’s finger. Her smooth balls drew closer to her body as well.

Tracer grinned, gently fingering that tight entrance as she lowered her head and lapped up one of the woman’s cool smooth lavender balls. Widowmaker inhaled and let out a sigh- all the encouragement Lena needed to tease her further. She kissed the most sensitive parts, gently fingering her partner all the while… until she grew more bold and took one of widowmaker’s balls into her mouth, gently cradling it within her warm and wet lips.

Widowmaker’s skin was always a little cold… but that was part of the fun- warming it up like this. Even from this angle, she could tell her midnight lover was getting aroused. The base of her cock- the part of her shaft that was still inside her body and buried behind her balls… it was beginning to thicken and tighten.

Lena squeezed her ass, spreading those wonderful blue butt cheeks and watching widowmaker’s asshole stretch. She dove in, tongue first, rolling wet and hot around the tight ring. She forced her way inside, wriggling her tongue within and making the former assassin clench and stiffen in anticipation.

Tracer gave a noisy rimjob, her licking wet and eager, punctuated with giggles and happy sighs.

In contrast, Widowmaker gave a sigh of annoyance rather than pleasure. On top of the mission seemingly being of no consequence, the troublesome girl at her backside was getting her real hot and hard… Her cock strained against her tight suit against her belly, sandwiched there by her own body and the smooth concrete of the roof.

“Unngh.” The woman turned her head to the side, her long indigo ponytail falling across her back and sliding beneath one elbow.

“What’s wrong, luv?” Tracer asked, grinning from behind two handfuls of ass.

The older woman sighed again, readjusting herself to get a little less uncomfortable. Lena took notice of this, cocking her head and glancing down.

Then she craned her head forward and said, “Blimey, you must be feelin’ real antsy all bound up like this...”

Widowmaker slowly blinked and returned her attention back onto the diplomats’ meeting across the way. She sharply inhaled when she felt Tracer digging into the hole she had torn into her suit, rubbing against her balls with the back of her hand as she clawed at the fabric from inside and outside. Lena ripped the hole wider, cupping Amélie’s cock in her other hand.

With a cocky grin, the speedster wedged herself between Widowmaker’s thighs like a slithering snake. The other woman relented, shifting to one side just enough to allow Tracer between her legs.

Lena closed her eyes and happily took her partner’s cock into her throat, moaning as soon as the smooth blue member passed between her lips. She softly moaned, her mouth planting a humming vibrato upon the thick veins lining that delicious shaft.

Amélie reached down, keeping her eyes forward the whole time, and shoved Tracer’s head down further on her dick to assert herself. She laid one thigh upon the side of Tracer’s head, pinning her in place.

“Mmmphfh.” Tracer suddenly opened her eyes as the other woman started bucking her hips, thrusting her dick into the now helpless woman caught in her grasp. Widowmaker’s balls pressed against the girl’s chin, already wet with her own saliva.

It was a tediously slow pace, but so deep that Tracer found herself barely holding on. Her nose squashed against the other woman’s groin whenever she thrust her hips, each rut accompanied by a soft mewl out from Lena’s lips.

Widowmaker huskily laughed, gritting her teeth and grinning with satisfaction at the girl’s submission. This was a long time coming…

It wouldn’t be very long at all. She was already quite pent up... Amélie closed her eyes, reveling in it. In just a few moments, her cock began to throb and twitch. Her balls clung tight to her body and her asshole began to quiver as she neared orgasm.

Tracer’s eyes went wide the instant the first hot spurt hit the back of her throat. Already her eyes were watering, her cheeks flushed with heat from the forced deepthroating. A second and third gooey rope flooded her mouth and in that moment, Amélie released the girl’s head from her thighs for just a moment. Lena wrenched herself free, the other woman’s cock slipping out of her mouth with a wet pop.

She gasped with a mouthful of cum, the excess oozing out from the edges of her lips just as Amélie’s cock began to unload hot white spunk onto her nose, her forehead, her cheeks and all over her lips and chin as well!

The girl spat some out with a wet “puh!”, just as widowmaker heaped a thick drippy rope across her brow and forced one of her eyes shut. The woman let out a moan of languid pleasure, seemingly completely relaxed… even as she unloaded her hot cum out over the girl’s face.

In the end, she so casually and effortlessly left the younger woman absolutely glazed. It slid slick and slimy down her skin, over her lips and chin and dripping down to the ground.

“Aah…” Widowmaker sighed in satisfaction and let out a husky laugh. She shifted her weight onto one of her hips and allowed the girl just a little bit more freedom, all the while not even sparing one glance behind her.

She readjusted her cheek onto the butt of her rifle… and then heard a rustling behind her. A moment later, the artificial sound of a camera shutter. Widowmaker furrowed her brow and then looked behind her just as she felt the girl’s cummy lips all over her balls.

Tracer held her phone up high, taking selfies with a face full of cum and a mouth full of the woman’s balls. The obnoxious flash would have surely revealed their presence to any hostile Talon agents.

Widowmaker sighed in annoyance, “Well… I suppose we can be certain there’s no enemies around, n’est-ce pas?”

Lena took her dick into her mouth with a giggle and winked to the camera. She snapped another selfie.

“A gift to your paramour?” The sniper asked, lifting a brow.

“Mmmhm~” Tracer said with a giggle, pulling up off of Widowmaker’s fat cock and angling her phone over to get a good shot of the other woman’s face, “Say cheers to Emily!”

Widowmaker gave but a single smirk for the camera. As soon as Tracer took the photo, the older woman reached out and grabbed the girl by the collar, pulling her up to meet her face-to-face.

“Let’s give her something to think about, hmm?” The woman suggested with a wicked grin. Tracer switched to video and got a good angle of themselves side-by-side. As soon as she began recording, the sniper plunged her tongue down the girl’s throat, heedless of the mess all over her face. The cummy mixture swirled between their lips and went from one mouth to the other.

By the time Widowmaker finally let her lover go, she had no small amount of hot spunk slathered across her chin. She snatched the phone out of Tracer’s hands and laid it upright against a turbine vent, making sure it would get the perfect view.

Then she rolled over and shoved Lena onto her back. The girls’ heart skipped a beat as Widowmaker moved in between her legs and tore her own tights apart, revealing a very wet and very eager pussy, glistening in the moonlight. Amélie mounted the girl, grabbing her by the knees and putting her into a mating press.

With an almost sadistic smile, the former assassin pushed her hard cock inside. She buried herself to the hilt, all the way until her balls met the girl’s ass cheeks.

Spreading her knees, the sniper readjusted her position to get the maximum amount of depth and force behind every thrust… and then she went to work fucking the girl.

The wet smacking of bodies and the needy moans of a desperate girl rang out into the night sky...


End file.
